As antennas are implemented on an ever-broader range of communications devices, there is a continuous need to provide antenna implementations that realize a desired signal sensitivity, both in transmitting and receiving modes. The desired signal sensitivity of an antenna is related to the dimension of the antenna, and more particularly, to the antenna's length. As communications devices grow ever smaller, there is an increasing need to provide antennas which are suitable for operation relative to frequencies which are associated with lengths of antennas which are too cumbersome to use with reduced-sized devices.
To produce optimum operation of a particular antenna, it may be tuned to resonate at a desired frequency. Such tuning has traditionally taken place in the form of the addition of inductive and/or capacitative elements relative to the antenna to either lengthen or shorten the antenna's electrical length. The antenna's electrical length is a length which is desired insofar as it's association with a particular resonant frequency.
This invention grew out of concerns associated with manipulating or controlling the electromagnetic radiation (EMR) properties of communications devices, and particularly radio frequency (RF) tag devices. This invention also grew out of concerns associated with controlling the EMR properties of communications devices, and particularly radio frequency tag devices which are configured to transmit microwave backscatter having frequencies greater than 1 GHz. This invention also grew out of concerns associated with controlling the EMR properties of radio frequency tag devices independently of associated integrated circuitry and/or tag device package dimensions.